Confusiones
by Yukiko Aiko
Summary: Después de una decepción será capaz la chica de volver amar... k pasa si en su nueva ilusión hay mentiras?..será k ella preferirá nunca dar su corazón?...


mmm oki este es un capitulo se k los otros no los acabe y hasta los elimine...jajaja bueno k puedo hacer XD...

mmm los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen, solo unos personajes sacados de la vida real...jajaja

* * *

-Que tonta fui a no darme cuenta de sus mentiras, yo fui la única persona que no se dio cuenta de que el ya no me quería…; que el ya quería a otra persona…-eso se repetía una y otra ves la chica, ella ya tenia los ojos cristalizados pero por su orgullo, por su dignidad sus lagrimas no salían- Que tonta fui…que tonta fui… 

Era lo único que por lo que la cabeza de la chica pasaba. Ella morena clara, de 17 años, de la alta sociedad, no muy grande ni pequeña, su cabello es rizado, negro y rayos plateados, delicada pero deliciosa figura, unos ojos café oscuros, finos y chicos y los mas jugosos labios color sabor cereza.

-Como no vi que ellos estaban muy juntos. Como no me di cuenta que sus besos eran fríos y lejanos y que sus caricias eran vacías…no…pue…ahhh-ella suspiro con mucho dolor- no puedo creer que me engañara. Y que haya sido con esa persona, esa traición, esa traición de los dos es lo que mas me duele…

**Flashback**

En un columpio se encontraba la chica viendo el atardecer, mientras esperaba la llegada de su pareja- por que tardara tanto, normalmente yo soy la que llega tarde n.nUU "eso me preocupa, el no es así"-en eso un chico de larga cabellera de color negro, de rasgos felinos, con unos grandes y profundos ojos color miel llego- Rei, mi amor hola- en eso la chica se levanto y se acerco a el y le planto un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios- me tenias muy preocupada, llegue a pensar que me ibas a dejar plantada jajaja…

-Como crees mi amor, yo nunca te haría eso- el chico saco una sonrisa que para el resto del mundo seria la de la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero para la chica que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, no le convenció, pero ella prefería no preguntar- bueno vamos a dar una vuelva si??

-Claro, este… hoy tienes planes para salir?? Es que tengo ganas que después de comer vayamos al cine o algo así, te parece la idea??

-Lo siento Yukiko pero, ya quede con Kai para entrenar, mejor lo dejamos para otro día si?

-Mmm, pues ya que me queda…u.u, si no es por que quiero mucho a Kai y es como mi hermano, me pondría celosa eh!!, te la pasas mas con el que conmigo!!! Jaja bueno ya que…te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero mucho mi amor n.n "que voy hacer, no me atrevo a decirlo que lo nuestro ya no puede ser, como le digo que me enamore de otra persona…no quiero ver cuanto va a sufrir, pero tengo que acabar con esta relación lo antes posible para poder estar con esa persona que tanto amo"… vamos a comer, que me imagino que tienes hambre…

-Si tengo un poco de hambre jaja pero…lo que más gusto me da es estar aquí contigo…me gusta sentir el calor de tus brazos y saber que me quieres mucho…

-Si, Yukiko…yo tengo que decirte algo, algo muy importante-en eso ya habían llegado a un restaurante-es…

-Espera, antes de que digas algo, como yo voy a salir se viaje por unos de los negocios de mi padre. El quiere que lo acompañe a un baile o no se que…n.nU…este yo salgo mañana y tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana, y no voy a estar aquí… ¬¬ no se por que mi padre quiere que salgamos mañana si el baile es hasta dentro de 4 días, pero bueno u.uU y te quiero dar tu presente, por que no te voy a ver, y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y cuando vuelva te voy a festejar tu cumpleaños…- en eso la chica le entrego un pequeño presente envuelto en papel para regalo- Ábrelo a ver si te gusta n.n

-si -el chico poco a poco fue quitando el papel y se encontró con una foto de ellos dos muy abrazados y al ver eso el chico son rió levemente- esta muy padre, gracias Yukiko

-Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque siento muy raro cuando me dices por mi nombre pero bueno¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme mi amor?

-A...ah...es…este…mmm no nada mi amor, no es nada…n.nU "que voy hacer…no quiero romperle el corazón, pero ella debe saber la verdad" yo…creo que ya tengo que irme…

-Pero acabamos de llegar, ni hemos ordenado o.oU

-Lo siento Yukiko pero…este yo adiós nos vemos después de tu viaje te quiero…adiós… "Y tal ves sea un adiós para siempre"-ADIÓS

Después de eso la chica se quedo confundida, y decidió irse a su casa…

-Padre como que ahora yo voy a ir sola al viaje!!. Bueno tú ya no me quieres verdad!!!

-Sabes que si te quiero mi princesa, pero tengo unos problemas aquí y no me puedo ir, lo siento, pero para que no estés tan triste retrase tú vuelo, te vas pasado mañana...

-Si!! ahora podré ir a festejar al cumpleaños de mi niño-en eso su padre frunció el ceño ya que para el ese tal Kon Rei no era suficientemente bueno para su hijita- papi…no te preocupes. Bueno yo me voy a mi alcoba te quiero mucho…

La chica no quería decirle nada a su novio ya que seria una sorpresa y al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormida… ya al día siguiente ella ya estaba arreglada para salir a visitar a su novio, ella supuso que el se la iba a pasar con Kai ya que eran muy buenos amigos, aunque no pensó que demasiado…

-Mmm sigo diciendo que mi hermanito Kai vive muy lejos n.nU- en eso entro a la casa y en el patio descubrió una escena nada grata para ella- Re..i…Rei, como pudiste tu sabes como te quiero, como pudiste, y tu Kai, a ti te consideraba como mi hermano, como pudieron hacerme esto, ustedes dos BESÁNDOSE!!- La chica estaba roja de ira y sus ojos ya se habían cristalizado- los odio…- en eso la chica salio de la casa y se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que pudo-"como pudieron, como…"

A los chicos en ese momento no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos segundos Rei se acerco ala puerta-YUKIKO espera!!

-Basta Rei, es mejor que se vaya, además ella ya debía enterarse de lo de nosotros…

-Pero no así…Kai, nos odia…ellas nos dio toda su confianza y ahora nos odia

-Se que es así- en eso el chico se acerco a Rei y lo abrazo- pero ahorita no podemos hacer nada… "yo no quería que ella se enterara así…, como ella dijo éramos como hermanos y yo la traicione, la engañe, le mentí…le quite a la persona que amaba, pero no que hacer…"

En eso la chica ya había llegado a su casa subiendo y encerrándose inmediatamente en su alcoba

**Fin Flashback**

Al cabo de unos momentos la chica cayó rendida ante el sueño…y ya que estaba muy cansada; y duro dormida hasta la noche…

-Será mejor que me ponga a hacer mi maleta, si no mañana se me va hacer tarde…y prefiero salir mañana a primera hora al aeropuerto- en eso tocan a la puerta de la chica- adelante

-Hija, pensé que te ibas a quedar con Rei hasta tarde, y me dice la servidumbre que estuviste encerrada toda la tarde- eso lo dijo en un tono de preocupación ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de su hija-

-Bueno padre… no tenia caso quedarme con el si el ya…ti..en…el ya tiene a otra persona que vele por su bienestar- las vos de la chica se escuchaba triste y cortada, así que su padre lo único que hizo fue abrazarla tiernamente- papi…por que lo hizo yo le entregue todo mi corazón…- en eso la chica empezó a llorar

-Tranquila mi princesa…, el no merece ni una lagrima tuya…tranquila hija mía, y creo que este viaje puede ser muy bueno para ti…te vas a distraer…y otra cosa, en el aeropuerto de Rusia te va a recoger un joven llamado Yuriy Ivanov, el es el hijo de uno de los accionistas de la empresa y es el quien va a dar este baile, el ya sabe que vas a ir tu sola.

-Ok padre, una pregunta, seria mucha molestia que me quede ahí un tiempo, realmente no tengo ganas de estar aquí en Japón…tenia pensado, que mientras yo podría ver los asuntos de la empresa y eso, además me has entrenado muy bien padre, y estoy segura que a tus amigos accionistas no les molestara ayudarme y por supuesto yo te informaría de todo. ¿Si me permites padre?

-Claro que si, hija… y como sabes tenemos un departamento ahí, así que te quedarías ahí, y solo necesitas contratar a alguien para la limpieza, yo me encargare de los gastos

-Como quieras padre, aunque para mi no seria molesto limpiar el apartamento n.n

-No como crees mi hija limpiando NO ok NO ¬¬

- Esta bien padre n.nU "ok…mi padre me quiere mucho"

Ya al día siguiente la chica había estado a las correrás con eso de su maleta, el pasaporte y todo lo que se necesitaba…ella solo entubo un momento de paz cuando ella abordo el avión, al cabo de rato ella ya se encontraba llegando ya a Rusia.

-"Me pregunto, si sabrán quien soy… mi padre no me dijo como era ese tal Ivanov…bueno da lo mismo…ahora lo único que deseo es poder olvidar a esos dos…" vaya…ya aterrizamos, lo mejor será apurarme…

Mientras ya en la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto un chico de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azul cielo, gran porte y muy buena figura (Yuriy Ivanov) esperaba la llegada de la chica junto con dos personas; una chica de esbelta figura, labios gruesos, cabello largo y ondulado de color café oscuro y sus ojos eran de un negro profundo llama Alexa Herreño; la otra persona es un hombre alto, con cabello pelilavanda, buen cuerpo y unos ojos color lavanda que combina perfectamente con su cabello llamado Bryan Kuznetsov.

-Yuriy por que diablos nos hiciste venir, que no podías tu solo recoger a una chica!! ¬¬

-Cállate Kuznetsov, que ni siquiera se como es ni nada solo se que se llama Yukiko-dijo Yuriy en un tomo de preocupación

-Esta bonito su nombre…pero si no sabes como es ni nada, como la vamos a reconocer o.òU- dijo Alexa en un tono de burla

-Yo que se…¬¬u- en eso la chica iba saliendo con su equipaje, buscando algún letrero o algo que le indicara quien la estaba buscando

-Genial… u.ú por algo yo sabia que debía preguntar como era ese tal Ivanov- ella suspiro pesadamente- y ahora que hago TwT…creo que tendré que preguntar…-y así la chica a cada persona que veía le preguntaba si era el joven Ivanov y así hizo hasta encontrarse con ese grupo de chicos…

-Disculpen…alguno de ustedes es el joven ¿Ivanov? "por favor que sea uno de ellos ya me harte T.T"

-Si…soy yo o.oU…mi imagino que tu eres Yukiko…

-¿Yo? nooo como crees, solo soy una loca que viene de otro país y que no conoce a nadie de aquí y que hace mas de media hora esta preguntado por el joven Ivanov ¬¬

-Ahhh este…bueno es que…n.nU

-Hmp…

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos Yuriy me imagino que la señorita querrá descansar después de su viaje- en eso el pelilavanda se acerco a la chica- mucho gusto bella damisela, yo me llamo Bryan Kuznetsov

-…yo me llamo Yukiko Aiko

-o.oU… hola yo me llamo Alexa Herreño mucho gusto…

-mmm si igual…si no es mucha molestia, podríamos irnos del aeropuerto?!

-si claro-dijo el chico pelirrojo-"vaya es muy bonita, hay que tiene una mirada muy triste y una actitud muy dura" la limosina esta afuera deja te ayudo con tu equipaje…

-"por que Yuriy tiene esas atenciones con ella…no será que el…, no, yo se que en fondo el y yo somos hecho el uno para el otro además de seguro solo es atento con ella por cortesía y por que es hija de un accionista" Y dime ¿tienes pareja?- pregunto la chica en un tono medio seco-

-"esto va hacer interesante"- pensó Bryan

-Hmp…no, no tengo pareja, y serian tan amables, de no mencionar ese tema…- en eso la chica bajo la mira y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar-¿falta mucho para llegar?

-no- Yuriy se había dado cuenta de la acción de la chica así que prefirió no mencionar algo mas-"que le habrá pasado para que ella actué así? hasta donde mi padre me dijo ella siempre fue una chica muy dulce y alegre" antes de ir a dejarte a tu departamento, tengo que pasar a dejar a mis amigos, no te importa?

-no me da lo mismo…- dijo la chica mas tranquila

-QUE!! "como que nos va a dejar primero a nosotros!! Es decir que el se va a quedar solo con esa chica…"-dijo en un tomo muy molesto Alexa

-Que paso Ale? te molesta eso?- dijo Bryan un poco triste- "será que ella nunca se va fijar en mi…"

-No por que debería…pero no seria que mejor la dejes a ella primero, Yuriy?

-No lo creo Alexa…mi padre me pidió que así lo hiciera…además no le veo lo malo a eso…y fin del tema…

Después de esa charla tan amistosa de subieron a la limosina y durante todo el camino hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica Alexa

-Bueno creo que aquí nos bajamos Alexa y yo- dijo Bryan- ya que de aquí mi casa queda muy cerca así que no hay problema, vamos Alexa –esta accedió y tomo la mano del joven

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Yuriy te quiero mucho- dijo la chica despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla-vamonos Bryan

Después el otro par de chicos se fueron en la limosina en otro silencio incomodo

-"Genial y yo no soy de las personas que hablan mucho" mmm y dime ¿por que esa mirada tan triste?...claro si se puede saber

-hmp pues la verdad no se puede saber…

-vaya, se ve que no eres una persona de muchas palabras y se ve que también eres una persona muy seca y nada feliz…no se como mi padre me dijo que era una persona muy alegre…

- Yo era alegre, y era muy feliz y aunque siempre tuve unos gustos raros y también un carácter especial, era feliz…pero ahora como puede ser feliz si hace pocas horas me entere, no vi que la persona que tanto quería me engañaba con alguien; con alguien que yo creí que era como…como mi hermano. Dime así ¿como puedo ser feliz?

-Yo…-el chico se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decirle, jamás pensó que ella hubiera tenido esa decepción de dos persona que tanto estimaba-"y ahora que le digo, yo la obligue a decirme y ahora no se que decir, que tonto me siento"- en eso el se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, ni el sabia por que hacia eso, solo se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos- "que diablos estoy haciendo" Tal ves hay que sufrir un gran golpe en la vida para ser mas fuerte-

-¿Que no le basto a la vida quitarme a mi madre cuando yo era una recién nacida? dime- en eso la chica también abrazo al chico aferrándose a el- "pero que hago, por que lo estoy abrazando, por que le cuento todo esto a el, a una persona que acabo de conocer ¿por que?"- en eso la chica no puedo mas y empezó a llorar como si nunca mas en su vida fuera a volver a llorar, el chico solo la abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte y la juntaba mas a su cuerpo tratando de tranquilizarla-

-Tranquila, tranquila- al decir eso el chico se separa un poco y con una mano toma la barbilla de la chica y levanta su rostro delicadamente- sabes, tienes unos bellos ojos, no creo que seria justo que se manchen con esas gotas cristalinas llenas de dolor- en eso el chico acerco sus labios con lo de ella para sellarlo con un suave beso-"kuso que hice…pero…que dulces y tiernos labios tiene"-en eso se separa de ella todo sonrojado-yo… lo siento, no se por que lo hice…

-Yo…este…yo…-la chica también esta muy sonrojada- "diablos por que no lo empuje o algo y por que deje que me besara…y que fue eso que sentí, que fue…." -la chica bajo su mirada muy apenada-

-No la bajes- en eso el chico obligo a que ella lo viera a los ojos- yo no quiero ser el culpable de mas tristezas tuyas, de verdad lo siento- en eso el chico se separo de ella

-No… espera…, no hice eso por mala onda, es que yo acabo de salir de una relación que me lastimo mucho y la verdad no se estoy lista para algo así…pero no quiero que te alejes de mi, no se como le hiciste, pero me diste mucha confianza y se ve que eres una persona muy linda y quisiera tener tu amistad, claro si no es mucha molestia n.n- en eso la chica hizo una sonrisa muy tierna y dulce que hizo que Yuriy se sonrojara-

-Claro, me encantaría ser tu amigo y me alegro que tengas ese sentimiento hacia mí, ya que tú también me has llegado a agradar bastante y eh de decirte que es mejor esa sonrisa tuya que ver lágrimas en tu rostro n.n- en eso en las mejillas de la chica apareció un color carmesí-

-Ahhh…etto…-ella se acomodo y por la ventanilla empezó a ver la cuidad tan bella de Rusia, en eso el auto se detuvo-o.oU… ¿ya llegamos?

-Si aquí es donde tu padre dijo que te trajéramos, dice que aquí tienen un departamento.

-ah…si, aunque yo nunca eh visitado Rusia y por lo mismo no conocía este departamento, el solo me dio las llaves y me dijo que es el apartamento numero 16…bueno muchas gracias por recogerme y traerme- en eso la chica salio del carro dando la impresión que ya se iba pero en eso el chico también salio del carro y le quito las maletas a la chica- ¿Qué? pero ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno yo soy un caballero y no voy a dejar que una señorita cargue estas maletas hasta su departamento en especial si no sabe donde esta este, además, no creo que es tan fácil deshacerse de mi.

-Yo no intentaba deshacerme de ustedes, yo solo pensé que tendría planes, además ya no quiero causarle mas problemas, por que estoy casi segura de la razón por la que tus amigos o lo que sean de usted estaban en el aeropuerto, es por que usted no tenia ganas de recogerme y por que para usted era solo una perdida de tiempo¿no es así?

-Pero tu no causas molestia y si puede que no tenia ganas de recogerla, pero eso ya es pasado, la verdad es que usted me agrada mucho y pues se ve que es una chica excepcional

-Una, en primera no me conoces bien así que no puedes saber eso, en segunda no creas en las apariencias y en tercera que tal si yo no quiero su amistad

- Tal ves no la conozco bien pero soy muy perspicaz. Se que no debo creer en las apariencias y no lo creo, creo en los sentimientos que demostró hace rato y aunque usted no quiera mi amistad yo no me voy a dar por vencido y haré mi lucha, no solo para su amistad- dijo en un tomo muy sensual y coqueto

- Lo mejor será que no pierda su tiempo, lo único que usted podría a llegas a aspirar de mi seria mi amistad, no mas y lo que demostré hace rato, olvídelo nunca se va a volver a repetir, y si me disculpa, vengo cansada del vuelo así que me retiro "¿que este aunque lo insulte no se va a ir?"

-Bueno si desea descansar, no se preocupe que yo le ayudo con las maletas, niña linda "luchare y ganare su corazón"

-lo que sea "kuso!! No lo quiero ver, no!!!"

Y así ese par de chicos entro al edificio…

* * *

ok...este capitulo salio en un momento de desepcion, aunk ahorita estoy... en lo k cabe!!! 

ahhh kiero un chocolate!!!

y un beso o.oUU


End file.
